


The Seventh Sister's Seduction

by Barrytrain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: The Seventh Sister who debuted in Star Wars Rebels Season 2. Just a story I made with the same character I used for the story: A Sith's Way of Brainwashing though they are unrelated to each other. In this story, a Jedi novice heads to an abandoned Imperial Station, only to be caught by The Inquisitor: Seventh Sister. She has plans for our poor hero, one he won't disagree to. This was inspired by the episode: 'Always Two There Are'.Seventh Sister belong to Star Wars/Disney.





	The Seventh Sister's Seduction

The Jedi novice: Barry Podop had gone into an abandoned Imperial station, looking for a way to find some clues that could help destroy the Sith. He was only wearing an Imperial-like black outfit to try and deceive any possible Imperial officers that could’ve of been in there. However, he didn’t expect to be caught by an Inquisitor almost immediately after boarding. He had thought that they were all wiped out, but not all of them. His hands were tied to his back, disarmed of his weapon as he looked around. He just saw the Inquisitor surrounded by ID9 seeker droids, observing his lightsaber from a chair that overlooked Barry’s position. A pointed, black helmet masked the Inquisitor’s face, though their reactions could tell Barry that she could see quite well. The Inquisitor wore black armour though the gloves that covered the palms of their hands were red. The symbol of the Galactic Empire appeared on their shoulders.  
“You handle a lightsaber well, apprentice.” The Inquisitor spoke. “But I guess not enough to beat me.”  
Barry was silent, looking up at her.  
“Don’t be insulted. You have great potential, but perhaps it is I that might teach you.” The Inquisitor said.  
“I’m a Jedi Knight.” Barry said. “I don’t need teaching from a Dark Sider. Besides, you all can’t be that powerful. One of them who wasn’t even a Jedi Knight yet managed to defeat your superior.”  
“Yes, the death of the Grand Inquisitor was a surprise to all.” The Inquisitor’s voice was calm throughout the whole conversation. “Yet, it does present me with new opportunities. Too bad I am the last, there used to be so many of us hunting people like you, all intent on killing them.”  
“If you were going to kill me, you'd have already done it.” Barry chuckled.  
“Kill you? I have no plans to kill you...” The Inquisitor replied. “As I said, perhaps I might teach you.”  
The Inquisitor got off the chair, crawling towards a tied up Barry, as he looked confused. The Inquisitor’s movements were like a cat, stalking mice in an alleyway. It crept Barry out a bit as The Inquisitor’s face was close to his. A faceplate retracted from The Inquisitor’s helmet, revealing her face. Her face was yellow with red tattoos with her eyes glowing yellow from the influence of the Dark Side. Barry was even more scared as her mouth has a calm but unpleasant smirk.  
“Let’s see what you know.” She grinned, moving her hand up against Barry’s face.  
She used the powers of the force, mind-tricks in conjunction with psychological interrogation to probe Barry’s mind. His eyes crossed as he tried to resist, feeling his mind being slowly probed for information. It was painful, yet it felt like he could feel her hands massage his brain to relax it.  
“Why can you just not cooperate?” She questioned. “Why do you compel me to inflict pain? You know what I want, so why not just tell me?”  
“Because unlike you, I can shut up.” Barry tried resisting. “You're like a broken protocol droid.”  
She put her fingers over Barry’s lips, rubbing them softly.  
“Shh...” Her voice was even calmer. “Just relax Barry Podop.”  
His eyes widened.  
“I know you’re name. And I am the Seventh Sister.” She smiled. “Now you know mine. So tell me what I want to know.”  
Barry tried his hardest resisting, shaking in pain.  
“You hide your fear well.” The Seventh Sister said. “If only you had the power to protect your friends.”  
“I-I can!” Barry argued.  
“Yet you are here, all alone...” She sighed. “Worried your friends could get killed?”  
Barry gulped, his mind being exposed more.  
“I know it and so do you.” She grinned.  
Barry closed his eyes, shaking. His emotions slowly got the better of him.  
"Come on... Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.” Barry told himself.  
He tried so hard to focus on the ancient wisdom of Jedi Master Yoda in order to block out his emotions from being exposed by the Seventh Sister. The Seventh Sister smiled as she moved back a bit to watch her victim trying his best to overpower in the game of minds.  
"The words of the dead will not save you.” The Seventh Sister spoke. “Just give in.”  
Though she wanted the information, she looked over Barry’s body, smiling to herself. Maybe, she could have what she wanted and not what she ordered.  
“You know... Fear doesn’t always lead to anger.” She smiled, moving closer again.  
To her sudden shock, she saw a tear come out of Barry’s right eye as she observed the tear fall over his face. She lowered her hand, smiling softly, ordering her droids to untie Barry. His tears increased as she rubbed her fingers along his face, wiping away the water from his eyes.  
“Do not cry.” She asked nicely. “You don’t need to feel anger if you don’t wish to.”  
Her words made her think to herself as she smiled. Their eyes locked as he looked into her black rimmed, yellow eyes. He was confused by the sudden change of the Seventh Sister’s methods. The Seventh Sister however just smiled more, her eyes lighting up at Barry’s confusion. She knew that she could confuse Barry’s mind and make him see the truth.  
“Crying shows compassion. Compassion for me.” The Seventh Sister grinned.  
“H-Huh?” Barry questioned.  
“Well, normally pretty faces don’t get me. But you have such a handsome face.” She commented.  
He was at a loss for words, unable to comprehend what she was planning. It was not comforting to his mind and The Seventh Sister could see that.  
“I don’t...” Barry tried to speak, being interrupted.  
Suddenly, The Seventh Sister moved gracefully like a cat pouncing on its next meal, landing on top of Barry as he fell back from his sit up position. Her gloves stroked the back of his hair and her lips suddenly pressed against his mouth, kissing him with so much passion. Barry struggled, confused and concerned of her true motives. As he tried moving away, he felt the soft, smooth touch of her gloves, holding his head in place as her long, deep kiss intensified. The only way to describe the kiss was like a succubus, consuming the very soul of her victim, in this case was himself. It was like all the best parts of pure bliss, yet also venom and craziness. Barry struggled, making the Seventh Sister only intensify in her passionate kiss. Her lips pressed onto Barry’s for minutes, her alien tongue forcing a dance with his own tongue before pulling away. Barry gasped for air, his whole body pounding and his heart beating so much, like it had just experienced the most energy rushing experience ever. She pulled him back to a sit up position.  
“Wh-Wh-Wh-What... What was that...?” Barry shook, stuttering.  
“I can help you...” She began, wrapping her long slender legs round his waist, acting like the jaws of a beast pinning his body in place. “... Protect your friends.”  
The Seventh Sisters voice was now more seductive as Barry shook in fright.  
“St-Stop...” Barry tried to speak again as she put her fingers against Barry’s lips.  
“Quiet!” She suddenly shouted, licking his lips and then her own, savouring the taste of both hers and Barry’s combined.  
Barry was shaking more, looking at her seductive expression. It was so insane... So evil... Yet so attractive. For an alien, there was nothing ugly about her so far.  
“Thank you.” The Seventh Sister grinned, able to read his mind as Barry gasped suddenly. “Yeah, I can hear you in your mind. Enjoy this while you can. Unless, you want me to help protect your friends, make you stronger. No anger required.”  
Her words were so alluring as he felt her hands run down his cheeks, down to his neck. Her claw-like fingers ripped his Imperial uniform a little.  
“Disguises?” She chuckled. “You don’t need a disguise... Not yet.”  
He fingers ran down, ripping the uniform down the middle as Barry’s struggling was less apparent. His eyes teared up more, though he could not deny he was enjoying this. She licked the tears dropping from his face.  
“I...” He tried to speak as she stopped her finger at the bottom of his uniform.  
“You want me to stop?” She laughed. “I’m sure if I did, you’d be begging for me.”  
Her hand moved away as she leant back. To her and even Barry’s surprise, his hands grabbed her wrists softly as she looked into his eyes.  
“D-Don’t go, please?” Barry pleaded softly.  
She smiled at the young Jedi, rubbing his cheek.  
“I told you so.” The Seventh Sister grinned. “Don’t say anything, just let me teach you.”  
Barry didn’t even have time to answer, her lips suddenly pressed against his neck, sucking softly as Barry moaned gently. The moans of pleasure turned to moans of pain quickly as she suddenly sunk her teeth into his neck. The Seventh Sister placed her gloved hand over Barry’s mouth, muffling the pain. She moved her face away from his neck to his ear smiling. Left on Barry’s neck was a mixture of a love bite and a bruise surround by teeth marks.  
“Shhh... This is a symbol of your devotion.” She explained. “We’ll take down everyone who opposes us and your friends.”  
She gently nibbled on his ear as Barry’s moans of pain turned back to pleasure. Somehow to him, The Seventh Sister knew how to give pleasure without even going to that level. She kissed his lips deeply again, this time Barry replying with a passionate kiss back as his tongue submitted to hers. Her tongue dominated his, putting it in its place before she pulled back from his lips and made a trail of kisses from his chin to his stomach, kissing his exposed chest. She repeated this trail for a bit before looking up at him. Barry was dark red in the face, his face had painted a picture of what she was expecting.  
“Now, I will teach you. We will rule the galaxy together.” The Seventh Sister grinned.  
“I... Rule... Galaxy...?” Barry was in a daze of pure, deep bliss.  
“Protect your friends. Protect the one you love... Protect me.” She whispered.  
Barry just nodded, his eye colour of brown slowly fading. The Seventh Sister just smirked as she continued to reveal Barry’s emotions for the rest of the cycle.

A few days later, The Seventh Sister with her helmet covering her whole face walked along the corridor of a Star Destroyer, bodies of dead Imperials all over the place. She held onto her double bladed, spinning lightsaber tightly as the red blades spun around. She smiled at the destruction as she walked to the bridge of the ship. Once there, she saw death all over, the commanders sliced with a lightsaber. In front of dead admiral stood a figure in the same uniform as The Seventh Sister was, their face covered by the faceplate in the helmet. She smiled, walking up to them.  
“Good job The One Lover.” The Seventh Sister complimented, revealing her face.  
The other being revealed his face. It was Barry but with glowing yellow eyes, the mark of The Seventh Sister on his neck still.  
“Thank you sweetie.” Barry spoke calmly just like her.  
“Still so handsome, so smart.” The Seventh Sister chuckled.  
She caressed his cheek before leaning in for a sensual kiss. Barry’s tongue immediately submitted to hers as they danced together in each other’s mouths.  
“Where to now Madam?” Barry asked.  
The Seventh Sister looked out the window, seeing the far reaches of space.  
“We have a better ship along with our TIE Fighters in the landing bay. We find a base and get rid of the Sith.” The Seventh Sister said. “Make the Hyperspace jump. And then we shall throw these bodies in the air lock.”  
“Right away my true love.” Barry agreed.  
He walked over to the main computer, activating the hyperspace jump as the Star Destroyer disappeared from sight, now under the ownership of the couple: The Seventh Sister and The One Lover.


End file.
